TRISTAN & ROSS
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Jared resolve passar o fim de semana na fazenda da família de seu amigo Stephen, porém as coisas não saem como ele havia imaginado.


_**Gênero:**_ Universo Alternativo

 _ **Avisos:**_ Homossexualidade, Slash, Sexo, Nudez

 _ **Pairing:**_ Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles e talvez Stephen Amell kkkkkk

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Jared, Jensen e Amell não me pertencem infelizmente! XD (O Amell eu não queria mesmo)

 _ **Beta:**_ Eu, então já sabem...

 _ **Sinopse: Jared resolve passar o fim de semana na fazenda da família de seu amigo Stephen, porém as coisas não saem como ele havia imaginado.**_

 _ **Nota:** _ Essa fic me surgiu do nada e com o apoio da Val e da Aninha, resolvi postar. Ela acabou tomando vida própria e foi uma boa maneira de matar a saudade.

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **TRISTAN & ROSS**

Jared já estava ficando sem graça. Aquele homem o estava comendo com os olhos e ele também não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Será que alguém estava percebendo?

\- Jared conte a mãe como você conseguiu aquele prêmio.

\- Que prêmio? - Jared não fazia a menor ideia do que ele e a mãe estavam conversando. Os olhos do primo de seu amigo queimavam sua pele.

Desde a hora em que eles haviam sido apresentados, ele não tirara os olhos do moreno.

Ele era mais velho que Amell, e muito sexy.

\- O da melhor foto do ano. – Jared e Amell trabalhavam como fotógrafos freelancer em Nova York.

\- Ah sim… Eu… Er… Me desculpem... Onde fica o banheiro mesmo?

Jared precisava sair dali nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Estava difícil até de respirar com aquele homem lindo o encarando daquele jeito.

\- No final do corredor, porta a direita. - O homem respondeu com a voz firme e grossa, sem desviar os olhos do moreno, fazendo os pelos da nuca deste se arrepiarem.

\- Com licença…

Jared fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si e respirou fundo. Seu coração batia descompassado.

Maldita hora em que tinha vindo para passar o fim de semana na fazenda da família de Amell.

Ele e o loiro saíam há duas semanas e mesmo Jared não estando muito empolgado, acabou aceitando o insistente convite.

No fundo, ele via aquela pequena viagem como um ultimato para o seu "relacionamento" com Amell. Se Jared não sentisse nada de especial durante o fim de semana, ele abriria o jogo e terminaria tudo. Sabia que magoaria o outro, mas não poderia fingir um sentimento que não existia.

Quando voltou a mesa, Amell estava sozinho com a mãe e Jared suspirou em uma mistura de alívio e decepção.

\- Hey, quando acabarmos de comer, o que acha de conhecer a propriedade e depois irmos até o lago? Jensen foi selar os cavalos. - Amell disse animado e Jared sorriu concordando.

 **T &R**

\- Padalecki, acho melhor você montar a Esmeralda. Ela é mansa e não fica agitada com estranhos. - Jensen acariciava o pescoço da égua enquanto falava com o moreno que tinha acabado de entrar no estábulo com Stephen.

\- Ok. – Jared se aproximou do animal e passou a mão pelo seu pelo macio. Jensen se postou ao seu lado. O cheiro que vinha dele era inebriante.

\- Já cavalgou alguma vez?

\- O que?

\- Perguntei se você já cavalgou alguma vez. – Jensen repetiu.

\- Sim, eu cavalgava sempre quando morava em San Antonio. – Jared respondeu e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

Jensen fingiu que não percebeu e se afastou sorrindo de canto.

\- Vamos? – Stephen se aproximou. – Eu vou montar o Relâmpago.

\- Tem certeza? - Jensen perguntou e o loiro balançou a cabeça confirmando. – Tudo bem, eu vou no Encantado então.

A propriedade era enorme e Jared adorou o passeio. Em certo momento, Stephen se afastou, pois o cavalo era muito ágil e o moreno puxou conversa com o loiro.

\- Você vem muito aqui? Na fazenda?

\- Venho o máximo que consigo. Eu gosto daqui, eu praticamente cresci aqui. É calmo, tranquilo. E eu ajudo a tia a administrar o local. Eu pretendo um dia ter uma fazenda como essa, criar alguns animais e seria ótimo ver meus filhos crescerem num lugar assim... – Jensen falava devagar olhando o horizonte e volta e meia molhava os lábios com a língua.

\- É lindo... – Jared disse hipnotizado.

\- Também acho lindo. – Jensen o encarou de volta, parando os olhos sobre os lábios do moreno. – E vocês? Estão namorando?

\- Como?

\- Você e o Steph. São namorados?

\- Estamos saindo há duas semanas... - Jared riu.

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

\- O que quer saber?

\- Estão namorando?

\- Não firmamos ainda nenhum compromisso se é isso que quer saber. Estamos nos conhecendo e eu ainda não sei se... – Jared não sabia por que estava sem graça. Jensen o interrompeu. A voz mais grossa que o normal.

\- Sabe Jared, se eu estivesse no lugar do Stephen, eu faria com que você não tivesse nem um segundo de dúvida.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Hey! Achei que tinham voltado! – Stephen gritou. – Vem Jared, falta pouco para chegarmos ao lago.

Jared olhou para Jensen e ordenou ao cavalo que andasse mais rápido, indo em direção a Amell.

 **T &R**

Quando chegaram ao lago, Jensen desceu do cavalo e andou até a beirada, começando a tirar a roupa. Stephen sorriu e o imitou.

\- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - Jared perguntou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Jensen.

\- Aprendeu a nadar Steph? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo para o primo.

\- É o que vamos descobrir agora...

Jensen tirou a última peça de roupa encarando o moreno que engoliu em seco, não conseguindo não admirar a nudez do mais velho.

\- Você vem?

\- N... Não... Vou ficar tomando conta dos cavalos. – Jared respondeu, tentando disfarçar o volume que estava se formando entre suas pernas.

Jensen sorriu de canto e entrou na água, sendo seguido por Amell.

Estava um dia quente e o reflexo do sol na água, fazia os cabelos e os pelos de Jensen ficarem ainda mais loiros. A água escorrendo pelo seu peito e costas estavam deixando Jared excitado e ele praticamente babava enquanto o olhava.

O moreno começou a rezar para que o final de semana acabasse logo.

 **T &R**

Jared não parava de se perguntar que diabos estava acontecendo com ele. E porque as palavras, a voz, a boca, os olhos, o corpo, o cheiro de Jensen não saíam de sua cabeça.

Nunca tinha sentido esse tipo de atração imeditada por ninguém antes.

Balançou os cabelos como se quisesse se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Não estava sendo justo com Amell e nem com ele.

Estava ali para tentar engatar um relacionamento com o loiro e não pra ficar morrendo de tesão pelo primo dele.

À noite, o moreno se preparava para dormir no escritório que fora do pai de Stephen, que tinha um sofá cama, quando o loiro entrou no aposento.

\- Se quiser dormir comigo no quarto a mãe não liga, eu já te disse.

\- Eu sei, mas prefiro dormir aqui. Sei lá, acho que é uma questão de respeito a ela Stephen. – Jared disfarçou, pois o que queria mesmo era ficar sozinho para pensar.

\- Ok… Eu só não garanto que talvez... - Amell o abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço, enquanto enfiava a mão por dentro da sua calça do pijama, procurando por seu membro. -... Alguém apareça aqui de madrugada.

-Stephen... Para com isso... – O moreno jogou a cabeça pra trás, sentindo o membro duro do loiro roçar na sua bunda e gemeu.

Amell passou a massageá-lo devagar enquanto sussurrava no ouvido do moreno promessas para depois que todos estivessem dormindo.

Jared sentiu seu membro ficar duro em segundos, porém em sua cabeça, só conseguia pensar em Jensen.

 **T &R**

Jared acordou assustado sentindo algo em seus olhos, mas logo percebeu do que se tratava.

\- Stephen… - O moreno sussurrou ainda sonolento. – O que você está fazendo?

-Shiiiii… - O outro respondeu enquanto vendava seus olhos.

Jared sorriu e sentiu sua camisa ser puxada para cima. Levantou as costas e os braços para facilitar o trabalho. Sua calça foi tirada junto com a cueca e poucos segundos depois percebeu que o outro também já estava nu.

Gemeu ao sentir uma leve mordida em seu pescoço, e depois, uma língua, descendo por seu corpo, lambendo e provocando.

Jared começou a lembrar de Jensen nu no lago e de como ele havia se imaginado lambendo aquele corpo perfeito. Gemeu alto quando seu membro, que já estava duro, foi acariciado pela língua do amante.

Um torturante e maravilhoso vai e vem de uma boca que parecia sedenta, arrancava gemidos cada vez mais altos do moreno.

\- Assim eu vou gozar... - Gemeu mais do que falou.

Suas pernas foram abertas e uma língua atrevida o fez praticamente gritar, ao lamber e invadir seu buraco pulsante.

Jared sorriu achando que o outro estava particularmente safado naquela noite. Fazendo tudo exatamente do jeito que ele gostava e como estava vendado, as sensações eram ainda mais fortes.

Seu membro voltou a ser sugado de forma precisa e ele gozou em poucos segundos.

Mal teve tempo de se recuperar, seu corpo foi virado. Vários beijinhos e mordidas na extensão das suas costas o deixavam todo arrepiado.

Jared gemia e levantava o quadril, tentando contado com o membro extremamente duro do companheiro.

Algo gelado o invadiu. Um dedo, depois dois. A massagem foi exatamente no lugar que fez Jared estremecer e gemer alto novamente.

A sensação foi tão forte que ele gozou de novo.

Sua cabeça estava nublada com tamanho prazer que estava sentindo. Se sentiu culpado, pois cada vez que gemia, era em Jensen que ele pensava e ficou com medo de sem querer, gemer alto o nome do primo de Amell.

Sentiu seu corpo ser virado novamente. Seu membro molhado voltou a ser sugado com maestria e novamente ficou duro.

Ouviu o barulho de uma camisinha ser aberta e não conseguiu controlar o gemido quando seu membro foi envolvido por uma entrada apertada que pulsava descontroladamente.

Agarrou os quadris do parceiro e o ajudou na cavalgada.

Novamente Jensen estava em seus pensamentos e lembrou-se da pergunta no estábulo.

 _Já cavalgou alguma vez?_

Jared estava enlouquecido com o tesao que estava sentindo. Não estava mais se importando se era em Jensen que estava pensando.

Todas as suas células desejavam o loiro.

Os gemidos invadiram o pequeno escritório. Jared sentiu o líquido quente e abundante do outro molhar seu peito e foi o suficiente para ele gozar de novo, e dessa vez, sem conseguir se controlar mais, gemeu alto o nome de Jensen.

 **T &R**

Quando conseguiu recuperar a sanidade e tirou a venda, viu que estava sozinho novamente.

Passou o resto da noite pensativo e preocupado. Tinha acabado de fazer o melhor sexo da sua vida. O problema é que tinha sido com a pessoa errada.

Suspirou pesadamente. Com certeza Amell devia estar chateado com ele. Chateado. Magoado. Puto.

Pensou em levantar e ir até seu quarto para conversarem, mas desistiu. Tinha receio de Amell fazer uma cena, afinal estavam na casa da mãe dele.

Jared se agarrou na esperança de que, talvez, na hora do tesao insano que sabia que o outro também estava sentido, ele não tivesse percebido quando ele gemeu o nome errado.

 **T &R**

\- Bom dia. - Quando Stephen entrou na cozinha, Jared estava sentado tomando café. Estava com os cabelos molhados e tinha o semblante sério. Não teve coragem de encarar o outro.

\- Bom dia.

\- Dormiu bem? - O loiro perguntou.

\- Mais ou menos… - Jared suspirou achando que ele estava sendo sarcástico. - Olha Amell, eu… Sobre ontem, eu queria me... - Jared começou mas foi interrompido.

\- Jared, antes, eu queria me desculpar por ontem à noite. – Stephen puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Se desculpar? - O moreno ficou confuso.

\- Eu disse que eu iria até o seu quarto, mas eu apaguei, eu estava cansado da viagem… Eu sei que eu fiquei te provocando, e depois te deixei na mão, mas eu tive uma ideia pra agora de manhã que você vai… - Stephen falava baixo e sorria de um jeito safado.

\- Você não foi ao meu quarto de madrugada?

\- Não. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não… Eu só achei que... - Jared ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. - Eu… Eu só tive um sonho… Muito estranho. - Disfarçou, porque ele sabia, melhor que ninguém que não havia sido um sonho.

\- Comigo?

\- É… Mais ou menos. - A cabeça de Jared rodava. Se Amell não havia estado em seu quarto durante a noite, quem teria lhe dado o melhor sexo que ele já havia feito em toda a sua vida?

Antes que sua mente pudesse processar qualquer coisa, a resposta veio através de uma voz grossa e sonolenta dando bom dia e de um par de olhos verdes que o encaravam com mais desejo que no dia anterior.

 **Anos depois…**

\- Papai conta de novo a história dos príncipes Tristan e Ross? – JJ pediu, fazendo Jared sorrir.

-Tá bom. – Ele estava no quarto da menina, na fazenda que ele e Jensen haviam comprado há alguns anos e estava colocando a filha pra dormir. – Era uma vez um príncipe, que se chamava Tristan. Um dia, ele resolveu andar de cavalo fora das terras do seu Reino...

\- Qual era o nome do cavalo do príncipe? – A menina sempre fazia as mesmas perguntas quando o pai contava essa história e Jared se derretia de amor pela menina.

\- Bom, na verdade, era uma égua e se chamava Esmeralda. – Jared continuou. - E enquanto passeava por essas terras desconhecidas, o príncipe Tristan viu outro príncipe, e ele era o homem mais lindo de todos os Reinos.

\- De todos os Reinos? Todos todos?

\- De todos todos. - Jared riu. - Bom, quando eles se encontraram, foi amor à primeira vista, mas... – Jared fez uma cara de suspense fazendo JJ sorrir. – O príncipe Tristan já estava prometido para outro príncipe. O príncipe Adam.

\- O que aconteceu? – A menina arregalou os olhos.

\- Eles não puderam ficar juntos...

\- Não? – JJ tinha o semblante triste.

\- Mas... Quando voltou ao seu Reino, o príncipe Tristan conversou com o príncipe Adam, que entendeu que ele e o príncipe Ross estavam apaixonados.

\- O príncipe Adam chorou?

\- Não. Ficou chateado, mas depois entendeu. Depois de algum tempo, ele também se apaixonou por outro príncipe, muito bonito, de um Reino mais distante.

\- E depois? Os príncipes casaram?

\- Todos os Reinos foram convidados para o casamento dos príncipes Tristan e Ross. Eles adotaram uma filhinha muito linda, curiosa e inteligente e viveram felizes para sempre.

JJ sorriu. Ela não cansava de ouvir aquela história.

\- Agora a mocinha vai dormir porque amanhã vamos levantar cedo pra buscar o papai Jensen no aeroporto.

\- Papai, eu amo o príncipe Tristan e o príncipe Ross. – JJ bocejou e se aconchegou na cama.

\- Pode ter certeza que eles também amam muito você, minha princesa. – Jared disse emocionado, beijando a filha. – Boa noite.

Ele sabia que um dia, a filha iria perceber que o nome dos príncipes era o mesmo nome deles e entenderia que Jared havia criado aquele conto de fadas para explicar a filha, como tinha começado a história de amor entre seus pais.

A mais linda história de amor que já existiu.

A história entre Tristan & Ross.

 **FIM**

*Para quem não sabe, o nome completo do Amell é Stephen Adam Amell.


End file.
